The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to management of power supply thermal profiles in an IHS.
Information handling systems (IHSs) typically employ power supplies to provide electrical energy to electrical loads of the IHS. A server or server system may include multiple IHSs and employ multiple power supplies in one server chassis or housing. Cooling such a multiple power supply IHS presents many challenges.